W F A E Behind the Inland's Mist
by Akuma-Chibi
Summary: Four girls born in different countries of the world, brought together by a prophecy. May their journey be long and perilous, satisfying and joyful, may they encounter those loving and those heartless; the line between love and hate blur, lust and desire mingle - FullSummInside
1. Prophecies Birth

**W-F-A-E – Behind the Inland's Mist**

_**Summary – Four girls born in different countries of the world, brought together by a prophecy. May their journey be long and perilous, satisfying and joyful...may they encounter those loving and those heartless; the **__**line between love and hate**__** blur, lust and desire mingle, betrayal and forgiveness emerge. Let their journeys...bring them to each other.**_

_**Couples – Sakura-F-/? – Ino-E-/? – Temari-A-/? – Hinata-W-/? **_

_**You will learn the couples as we go, ^_^''**_

_**Rated: M**_

_**Genre: Adventure/Romance**_

_**NOTE: NO INNER DEMONS! Just so you know. ^_^''**_

**-x-x-x-**

**Prophecies Birth**

**-x-x-x-**

_To JOY; give thanks,  
To sip and suck and drink of thee,  
To quench the fires within,  
To spread the pleasure to my soul,  
Thanks be to JOY,_

_To ANGER; give thanks,  
That burns and lights a fire within,  
That allows me distance from my pain,  
That moves me when I would be still,  
Thanks be to ANGER._

_To LOVE; give thanks,  
That fills my soul with light,  
That gives a pleasure shared,  
Thanks be to LOVE,_

_To PAIN; give thanks,  
That stops me when I would do wrong,  
That gives me access to my soul,  
That is the prod to guide me on,  
Thanks be to PAIN,_

_For JOY is the WATER of which we drink,  
ANGER the FIRE that burns within,  
LOVE the very AIR we breathe,  
And PAIN the EARTH from which we grow._

_When these four come to birth,_

_Their mothers soon return to earth,_

_Souls will return throughout the years,_

_And they will fight and mend our fears._

_.~.~.~._

_May the day come...we give thanks..._

**-x-x-x-**

**(Fire Country, Konoha)**

"AHHH!"

"Kahiko, push!" A man called from his sweating wives side. She heaved her breaths, trying to claim stability once more before an immense pain hit her.

"KYAAA!" She panted as she pushed harder. Finally the cries of a new born baby were heard throughout the small village of Konoha.

"It's a girl!"

"..."

"Kahiko, it's a baby girl!" The man moved to his love and felt his heart stop. His lovely, pink haired, green eyed love, was no longer breathing heavy pants or shallow breaths, her breathing was near extinct.

"_A...a baby girl?"_ He nodded silently and showed her their child. She looked at the circle outline laced in red and noted the outlines of flames in the center of it._ "I feel faint; I won't get to help raise her, dear. I'm sorry, love."_

"_No, no don't say that..."_ His voice was a whisper in his ear.

"_S-Sakura, I want to name her..." _Kahiko moved a finger along the cheek of her baby. A fuzzy head of bubblegum pink was seen from the yellow blanket the baby was wrapped in. _"Sakura...my beautiful baby girl...I love you." _She turned carefully to her love that held her child. _"Both of you. I love both of you...take care of her...Kakashi..."_

**-x-x-x-**

**(****Water Country****, Kiri)**

"The madam has gone into delivery sir." A woman with black wavy hair down past her shoulders and blood red eyes said, kneeling down on one knee before her lord.

"Have the child brought to me as soon as she's born."

"Of course sir, and what shell I tell―"

"Nothing! She is to be...exposed of, the moment the child has been brought to me."

"Sir! Kill the Madam?"

"Are you incapable of carrying out this task?"

"I...uh, no sir...of course not."

"Then go!"

"...sir." She disappeared, leaving behind a man with soulless white hazy eyes and long straight black hair in a low tie down his back to think over his words.

"Is this a good idea...love?"

"Hmm, she was dying; it wouldn't be too long before she passed away anyways. At least now, the child will grow up knowing only _one_ mother and not _two_."

"Yes, but Neji darling is already aware of Yuuko. He'll be sure to mention it to the child once older."

"I'll have a word with the boy; he'll mention nothing of the sort."

A woman with, once more, long black hair down just past her waist and pale white eyes, walked into the room from behind the curtain she had been standing momentarily, looking out at the Koi pond. She laid her head on her lord's shoulder, a cold smirk formed on her lush red lips.

Mere moments later, the woman from before arrived with a fuzzy head of dark violet/lavender/black hair sticking from a white silk blanket sheet, she handed the child to her lord and bowed her head low.

"Sir, a healthy baby girl."

"Your mission, Kurenai?"

"...right." She left without a word and the woman left with her lord cooed over the child.

"Precious."

"Hinata. Her name will be Hinata."

"Lovely, absolutely lovely."

"Umeko, take her to her room. She will be presented―"

_**-KYAAAAAAAAA~-**_

"...to the clan, after the news of my wife's death."

"Of course."

She left with the child in hand.

'_Too easy...now...you child...are mine..."_ She traced the outline of a rain laced circle with the outlines of waves in the center of it._ "And I...am the Lady of the Hyuuga Clan.'_

**-x-x-x-**

**(Earth Country, Iwa)**

"INOICHI~!" A woman cried out for her husband from the room in which she laid. Her hand squeezed the nursemaid's tightly as her husband rushed in and took her place, grasping his wife's hand carefully.

"I'm here, Saya, you're doing great."

"Heh, how the hell, would you know how I'm doing? You just got here!" Another contraction hit her and she squeezed his hand once more, screaming out in pain.

"Mrs. Yamanaka, I need you to breathe now...on three, I want you to push as hard as you can."

"Mmm," She breathed in and out, in and out, in and―

"One, two, three, push now!"

"MMAAH!"

"Good, good, good. Now breathe, good, good, good. One, two, three!" Again, Saya pushed, she could feel herself stretching painfully and could only curse the gods for making it take so long.

"Alright, one more big push, and it'll be over."

"Come on honey, you've got it."

"One, two, three!"

Saya pushed and with all her strength, the baby was finally free from the embrace of her womb. The wailing of the crying child could be heard throughout the home and village, families gathering at the door to catch a glimpse of the newborn.

"Hehe, a baby girl."

"Let me see..." Saya held her hands out and the wiped off baby was handed to her in a light blue soft blanket. The child had a fuzzy head of platinum blonde hair and baby blue eyes stared into her own doe brown eyes. "You look like your daddy, don't you? Yes, I think Ino is a good name for you, my baby girl, my little Ino."

_-x-x-x-_

Inoichi smiled down at his wife and little girl, standing up, he made his way to the kitchen to get a drink. Halfway down the hall his heart stopped.

"**INOICHI~!"**

He rushed forward to his room where his lovely wife and daughter had once laid. On the ground in a heap of blood by the now open window lay Saya.

"SAYA!" He moved towards her and pulled her up into his arms, his eyes frantically looking over her wounds.

"_I-Inoichi...ba-by...the baby, protect our...Ino..."_

"No...No...NOOOO~!" His eyes hardened when she fell limp, laying her gently on the cold hard wood floor, he stood and jumped out of the window. Ahead of him were two of his closest allies, already were they racing after the monster that had killed his wife and taken his newborn.

"Shikaku! Chouza!" He called out as he caught up to the two.

"How is Saya?" Shikaku asked. "We heard the scream and looked out in time to see someone take off with your child."

"...Saya is dead." His two friends looked at him from the corner of their eyes.

"We will avenge her death, my good friend." Shikaku said.

"This person will pay for what they have done, I am sure."

"Thank you, Chouza, Shikaku. Now, let's go!" The three raced forward and finally saw the silhouette of the fleeing man with his daughter.

Inoichi saw his wife's dead body flash before him and his glare hardened; he disappeared and reappeared before the man, causing him to skid to a halt.

"I-it's not what you think."

"...You...you are the nurse maid! YOU DID THIS!"

"I'm sorry, but these children must be destroyed!"

"Children? Give me back my daughter!"

"I can't!" She pulled a knife and held it to the baby's throat. "Four! Four children in the world, carry a mark like this! ONLY FOUR!" She showed the back of the child's neck to him. What looked like the outline of a flower laced circle with what looked like a rock and tree in the middle. "Of course, only a few know about the markings. I am one of the last, so I can't die. If I do...destruction will fallow if the four are ever to meet." She placed the knife back on the child's throat.

"You don't want to do this."

"No, you are wrong. I do want to do this."

"..." She frowned at his silence until she felt a hand take hers in a tight bone breaking grip. She turned and saw a heavyset man with long red hair that reminded her of a hedgehog. "L-LET GO!" She screamed as her face contorted in hatred towards the men who tried to stop her from completing her goal.

"No," She turned and saw another man, two scars across the right side of his face. He had his black hair pulled up into a high ponytail.

"Of course, squadron Ino Shika Cho; a pleasure to meet you all, but I have to get going." She disappeared, leaving in her place a log. Ino sighed before he once again disappeared and appeared next to her in time to deliver a punch to her gut, catching his baby girl as she toppled forward. His daughter was lying asleep, despite what all had been happening. He checked; making sure it wasn't a type of Jutsu before handing the girl to Shikaku who held her carefully in his arms while his friend exacted his revenge.

_-x-x-x-_

The three men sat outside. It had been a month since the day Inoichi's wife had been murdered. They sat with Ino in the lap of Shikaku, trying to play with his son who was asleep, Shikamaru. Chouza's son was fast asleep too, not wanting to be without his mother though, he stayed at home.

"How troublesome." Shikaku looked up at the sky.

"Hm," Inoichi agreed.

**-x-x-x-**

**(Wind Country, Suna)**

"Karura-Mama, tell me again!"

"No, diffwent tory!"

"Hehe, calm down you two."

A woman rubbed the round of her belly, her brown hair fell over her shoulder.

"Alright then, your mother was my best friend..."

_**-Flashback-**_

"_Minami!" Karura rushed forward when the woman fell into the arms of her husband, the Kazekage._

"_It's time, the baby's coming!" She said in a wheezing breath. The Kazekage carried her hurriedly to their bedroom with Karura in tow. She readied herself to help with the delivery of her best friend. Minami had __blonde hair__ over her shoulder in a braid and teal eyes._

"_Alright Minami, this will be over as quickly as possible."_

"_Which...mmm, isn't quick enough!"_

"_Heh, sweetie, it never is."_

_-x-x-x-_

_The Kazekage had waited four hours before screaming could finally be heard coming from his room. He rushed in and saw his wife pushing. He took her hand and placed the other on her forehead which had a cool wet cloth covering it._

"_Again sweetie!"_

"_AHHHG!"_

"_Good, I see the head. Breathe...and push!"_

"_NNNGGA"_

"_The shoulders, elbows...breathe...breathe...Push!"_

"_MMMAAAAH"_

"_Hands, knees and feet! You're done Minami, a beautiful baby girl. She looks like you." Indeed, the girl had the same blond color of fuzzy hair on her head and the same teal eyes. "Let me finish cleaning her and you'll get her."_

_Minami nodded. The Kazekage smiled and sat next to her, smiling as he held her close._

"_What do you want to name her?"_

"_...what do you think?" He asked._

"_Tamera or Temari."_

"_I like Temari."_

"_Me too." She smiled when Karura brought the baby out with a frown._

"_Karura, what's wrong. Is she okay?" Minami sat up in fear._

"_Oh, yes, she's fine. It's just..." She handed the sleeping baby girl to Minami and showed her the child's neck. A circle outline laced in silver and pale blue with the outlines that represented wind and clouds within the circle._

"_This..."_

"_There is a story telling us of four children born as protectors, fire, water, earth and...air...your daughter is..."_

"_Then...hm, I see. Even if I die, I'm proud. So very proud, Karura, help raise her in my place. Oh how I wish I could be here for her, I will come back one day. That is how the prophecy goes, correct?"_

"_Yes, the mothers of the children born of prophecy; their souls return to the children later, as they grow stronger, their bodies learn to accept the souls."_

"_This prophecy, what is it?" The Kazekage asked._

"_To JOY; give thanks,  
To sip and suck and drink of thee,  
To quench the fires within,  
To spread the pleasure to my soul,  
Thanks be to JOY," Minami said with rehearsed poise._

_"To ANGER; give thanks,  
That burns and lights a fire within,  
That allows me distance from my pain,  
That moves me when I would be still,  
Thanks be to ANGER." Karura continued._

_"To LOVE; give thanks,  
That fills my soul with light,  
That gives a pleasure shared,  
Thanks be to LOVE," Minami smiled a little when she said this one._

_"To PAIN; give thanks,  
That stops me when I would do wrong,  
That gives me access to my soul,  
That is the prod to guide me on,  
Thanks be to PAIN," Karura carried on._

_"For JOY is the WATER of which we drink,  
ANGER the FIRE that burns within,  
LOVE the very AIR we breathe,  
And PAIN the EARTH from which we grow." Minami quoted, her eyes shut as she had already memorized this prophecy._

"_You see, it is said that..._

_When these four come to birth,_

_Their mothers soon return to earth,_

_Souls will return throughout the years,_

_And they will fight and mend our fears." Karura explained._

"_May the day come...we give thanks..." Minami finished as she opened her eyes._

"_So...you mean Minami...?"_

"_Mm, she will die."_

"_No..."_

"_Love, look at me." Minami said. The Kazekage turned to her and looked into her teal eyes. "I will never disappear for good. I must do this, so that my daughter can carry on a long foretold destiny. Take care of her, and raise well. Karura will be by your side for me."_

"_Karura, how will she die?"_

_Karura looked away. "I will take her life...tonight..."_

"_WHAT!"_

"_Dear, this was our agreement, many years ago. We had known one of us would be the __expecting mother__ of a prophecy child, we made this promise because we wanted the other to care for our child like their mother."_

"_...why didn't you mention―"_

"_Because, there was an equally high chance, that neither of us became a mother of a prophecy child."_

"_..." He placed his forehead on Minami's hand._

"_Love, I am happy to give my life...for my daughters' future. Be happy, that I was given this chance." He nodded slowly._

_-x-x-x-_

_That night, Karura used a killing jutsu, removing the life Minami once had, painlessly and soundlessly. She hadn't even stirred the __sleeping child__ or Kazekage. Leaving the room for him to wake up to the dead woman in the morning and announce that she had...'died in her sleep'...to the clueless village._

"_I will protect your family with all that I have...rest peacefully Minami."_

**-x-x-x-**

"Then...seven months later, I and your father had comforted each other, I got pregnant with your brother here, Kankuro love. Now, I will be giving birth to your youngest sibling to be. I'm happy that I will be able to protect Minami and the Kazekage's family, because, you are my family too. You always will be."

"Hehe!" Temari and Kankuro held their mother, the Kazekage watched from the sidelines and smiled. He loved Minami, but he also loved Karura. He would love them both, never would it fade.

**-x-x-x-**

**Me: Hope you enjoyed the first chapter. Please regard me kindly and read and review! ^_^''**


	2. Time Skip

**W-F-A-E – Behind the Inland's Mist**

_**Summary – Four girls born in different countries of the world, brought together by a prophecy. May their journey be long and perilous, satisfying and joyful...may they encounter those loving and those heartless; the line between love and hate blur, lust and desire mingle, betrayal and forgiveness emerge. Let their journeys...bring them to each other.**_

_**Couples – Sakura-F-/? – Ino-E-/? – Temari-A-/? – Hinata-W-/? **_

_**You will learn the couples as we go, ^_^''**_

_**Rated: M**_

_**Genre: Adventure/Romance**_

_**NOTE: NO INNER DEMONS! Just so you know. ^_^''**_

**-x-x-x-**

**Time Skip**

**-x-x-x-**

_To JOY; give thanks,  
To sip and suck and drink of thee,  
To quench the fires within,  
To spread the pleasure to my soul,  
Thanks be to JOY, _

_To ANGER; give thanks,  
That burns and lights a fire within,  
That allows me distance from my pain,  
That moves me when I would be still,  
Thanks be to ANGER._

_To LOVE; give thanks,  
That fills my soul with light,  
That gives a pleasure shared,  
Thanks be to LOVE,_

_To PAIN; give thanks,  
That stops me when I would do wrong,  
That gives me access to my soul,  
That is the prod to guide me on,  
Thanks be to PAIN,_

_For JOY is the WATER of which we drink,  
ANGER the FIRE that burns within,  
LOVE the very AIR we breathe,  
And PAIN the EARTH from which we grow._

_When these four come to birth,_

_Their mothers soon return to earth,_

_Souls will return throughout the years,_

_And they will fight and mend our fears._

_.~.~.~._

_May the day come...we give thanks..._

**-x-x-x-**

**(Fire Country, Konoha)**

**(12 years later)**

"Faster Sakura!"

"Yes sir!"

Two kids stood leaning against a tree, waiting for the Pinkette and her father to finish their training.

"Kakashi! The Hokage needs you!" They turned to a man with black hair in a low ponytail and a mask with paint making up the face of a cat.

"Right, continue your training Sakura." He released the caught fist and took off to the Hokage's tower.

"Hey...will you train with me `Tachi?"

The man in the mask and ANBU uniform turned and glanced down at her, her pink hair blowing gently in the wind.

"Hn..." He disappeared a second after the remark and Sakura pouted.

"Sakura, let's go!"

"Naruto~ you heard dad! I have to keep training! Wait...Naruto, Kiba...will you two train with me?"

"I don't fight girls."

"What wrong Kiba? Develop a sudden phobia of getting your butt kicked by a girl?"

"Is that a challenge?"

"What if it is? You won't fight me, you're scared."

"Hehe, Kiba, just fight her. I'm hungry, and we can't eat till she's done."

"You to Naruto!" Sakura said cheerfully.

"Right! I won't go easy on you though. Believe It!"

"Ha!" She jumped back and landed in a fighting stance, "I'll believe it when you stop talking, and," She charged at him and through punch after rapid punch only for him to dodge them partially. "START FIGHTING!" She spun around and delivered a kick that hit the tree trunk behind him.

"AH!" She cringed and jumped away from the two when both ran to check on her. "I'm fine! Injuries later!" She flipped over Kiba's head only to dodge a kick and kick both her feet forward. She landed them in his gut causing him to grunt but move forward, the white dog hiding in his hood soon decided to join.

Naruto came at her from the other side, throwing a punch in her direction and hitting her in her right shoulder, her hand held it momentarily before moving to hit him again.

'_This is training! There is no room for injuries!'_

**-x-x-x-**

**(****Water Country****, Kiri)**

**(2 days later)**

"The escorts have arrived, Sir." Kurenai bowed before her lord.

"Good, we will leave immediately."

"What of our pursuers?"

"We shall keep it to ourselves, if they attack, the escorts will get rid of them. They will be thought of as nothing more than Bandits."

"Konoha doesn't raise fools, Sir."

"Yes, but the same can be said about them raising geniuses."

"..." Kurenai frowned, but said nothing about it. "Yes, Lord Hyuuga."

"Hiashi, are you ready?" Umeko came out with the twelve year old heiress walking quietly behind her, her fifteen year old son, Neji stood protectively next to the girl, and holding Umeko's hand was her five year old daughter Hanabi.

"Yes, let us leave. The others, I will assume are ready?"

"Yes, waiting at the entrance gates of Kiri."

"Good. Neji, you will watch over Hinata on our quest to Konoha, do I make myself clear."

"...Sir." Neji glared, but turned abruptly with the others, his hair flowing behind him with the movement.

Hiashi, Hanabi and Umeko walked ahead and Hinata stayed back with her _brother_.

"N-Neji, are you okay?"

"Mm," He glanced at her, recalling the memory long ago, after her birth.

_**-Flashback-**_

"_Neji!" Neji jumped and turned quickly to see the Head of the Main Family._

"_Uncle Hiashi,"_

"_Now you will call me father. Your mother is Hinata's mother and that makes you Hinata's brother."_

"_Who is―"_

"_The child born of Yuuko. Yuuko is dead now, so Umeko will raise Hinata."_

"_But Umeko is Mama, Hiashi is Uncle."_

"_Quiet! You insolent boy! You will do as told. Never speak of Yuuko to Hinata, Hinata will grow up thinking you are her brother and Umeko is her mother, is that understood?"_

"_Yes, yes sir!"_

"_...good. You will start your training immediately, growing up as her brother...and protector."_

"_Yes Un―...father..."_

"_Good." Hiashi turned and left without another word._

'_Father...he's dead...so, why...'_

_**-End-Flashback-**_

_'Hinata...my adorable cousin, yet made into a lie, I have become your brother. That however, matters little to me now. I, weather as your brother...or cousin...will protect you,' _He glanced at the two adults in front of him. _'From all threats...'_ He glared coldly at them.

Hinata watched the furious look cross her brother's eyes and gently grabbed the sleeve of his white top.

"I am fine, Hinata."

She nodded and followed out to the entrance of Kiri. Two men stood with mask's covering their faces; one with black hair in a low ponytail over his shoulder, and another with silver hair crowing out a bit.

"Is this everyone?" The silver haired man asked. Hiashi nodded silently to the man and they started off to their new home.

**-x-x-x-**

**(Earth Country, Iwa)**

**(Same Day)**

"Shikamaru, Ino, break it up!"

The twelve year old girl released the black ponytail of the thirteen year old boy. The boy released his hold on the girls' blonde bangs that fell past her shoulders.

"..." The two looked at their parents who stared back chidingly.

"Ino, apologize!"

"What! Why me! He―" Tears formed in her eyes.

"Ino!"

"Sorry Shikamaru." She turned and left before the boy could say anything.

"..." The fathers looked at the boy; saying nothing, just staring at him.

He finally rolled his eyes and turned to follow the girl. He sighed in annoyance. "How troublesome,"

**-x-x-x-**

Ino walked to the edge of a field of flowers, bending down and sitting on her knees, she started picking flowers; arranging them in a nice bouquet.

"Hey,"

She ignored the boy who stood behind her.

"Ino, I'm sorry. It was wrong, I shouldn't have said that."

"Shikamaru, is what you said...true?" She stopped what she was doing.

"...I don't know. It was something that I just overheard."

"My mom, I know she was murdered, but..."

"Ino, you couldn't have killed her."

"I could have been the cause of her death though." She looked at the flower, tears falling to the delicate Lilac flower petals, her finger tracing the Hemerocallis.

"..." He got down next to her and lay back with his arms behind his head and one leg bent the other straight. Closing his eyes, he waited while she made her bouquet.

She added the yellow and white tipped daffodils to the bouquet. She took one of the Lilac's from the bouquet and placed it carefully in the tie of Shikamaru's ponytail. Standing up she smiled, "Come on Shika."

He opened his eyes and stood, following his female friend to the Graves of Iwa.

She got on her knees before the headstone of her mother, placing the bouquet down before it, she prayed.

His eyes traveled to the purple flower laced circle with the rock and trees in the center. He had heard from his father about the nurse who killed her mother and tried to kill her, because of the mark on the back of her neck. He hadn't meant to hurt her, but he did.

"Shika, I want to leave. I don't want to stay here."

"..." Shikamaru closed his eyes but said nothing. There was nothing he could say; at least, not yet.

**-x-x-x-**

**(With Kakashi and ****Itachi****)**

**(1 day later)**

Kakashi looked through the mask he wore, watching as the Hyuuga family he was taking back to his home village prepared to leave once again. They had stopped after traveling till late last night, and finally they had all woken up. Itachi had circled the area twice that morning. The feeling that something was about to happen was like a kunai in his gut.

"Hn,"

Kakashi turned and saw Itachi next to him on the tree branch.

"Ready?"

Itachi nodded and they jumped down to the forest floor. They started walking towards the Hyuuga's before a shuriken suddenly shot out at the young heiress. The two separated when the brother of Hinata Hyuuga blocked the Shuriken.

Itachi disappeared and reappeared on the branch that had the attacker. Kakashi stopped the attacker from jumping to another branch.

The attacker turned grey eyes to the one behind him and in front of him.

"Who are you?"

"You guard the end of our world down there!"

"..." Itachi looked at the man; a raised brow behind his mask.

"The end of our world?"

"The girl! DEATH TO THE CARRIERS OF THE MARK!"

"What mark?" Itachi asked. Kakashi felt something boil from within him, _'A mark? Sakura...an outlined circle laced in red with outlines of flames in the center...'_

"There are four children...Fire, Water," The man with orange hair looked at the girl hiding behind Neji. "Earth and Wind; if they ever come together, there will be dire consequences."

"I think...that's enough. Neko..." Itachi nodded and vanished with the man. Seconds later, a distant cry of pain could be heard.

"Hiashi, you will be speaking with our Hokage, upon our arrival." Hiashi glared but nodded.

They started forward to the village once more.

**-x-x-x-**

**(Wind Country, Suna)**

**(2 days later)**

Temari glared at her father; taking the hand of her younger brother, she pulled him to her room, Kankuro following close behind.

"Temari! Get back here!"

"..." She didn't stop.

The Kazekage clinched his fists and looked at the picture of him and the two women he had learned to love; dead now, one because of his oldest child, the other because of his youngest. He hated his youngest son, because Karura, Karura had died crying. Minami died smiling, so it wasn't nearly so bad, but Karura didn't want to die.

He had told Temari and Kankuro that he was sending Gaara, his youngest son of twelve years old, away to Nagi Island. His daughter, to say the least, wasn't happy.

**-x-x-x-**

"Kankuro, Gaara, you two need to pack your clothes and weapons. Were leaving," They looked hesitant, but nodded, listening to their older sibling.

"We will come back here when ready."

"Fine, but Kankuro, stay with Gaara, then both go to your room for your stuff, never separate."

He nodded and the two left to pack. Temari doing the same, packing her sack and pulling on her gear over her clothes. She grabbed her oversized fan and a large scroll, strapping both to her back.

'_Mama, you were proud when I was born a prophecy child. I won't let you down, but...but I won't stand by and watch father send my baby brother away!'_ She got a determined look in her eyes. The door opened and her brothers stood panting.

"What's wrong?"

"Father knows!" Kankuro said.

"Then we need to hurry, are you guys ready?" They nodded and the three left through her balcony window, following after her with the resolve to get away.

'_I will protect my brothers!'_

**-x-x-x-**

**(Fire Country, Konoha)**

**(Same day)**

Sakura happily waited at the gates for the arrival of her father. Izumo was keeping her company while Naruto and Kiba trained with Tenten on their precision. Tenten was one of the only girls her age in the village.

"Hey, Saku!" Sakura looked to the man who watched over her when her father was gone. Actually, he wasn't the only one, a lot of different people watched over her when he left. "Your dad is coming!" She looked up and smiled when the crow masked man nodded his head in her direction. She looked the people following him over. Two caught her eyes and she smiled brightly, waving to the girl standing next to the similar looking longer haired boy in front of the girl.

"Think she can train with me later?"

Izumo chuckled, "Maybe tomorrow, they've had a long journey, and they need some rest."

"I guess."

"Hey, shouldn't you head home and start getting supper ready for you and your father?"

"Mmm, yeah. Thanks for watching over me Izumo." She bowed respectfully before heading home to make dinner.

**-x-x-x-**

Kakashi jumped into his home through the window, sighing, he pulled his mask from his face, and then removed the black mask that covered every part of his face but his right eye.

"Daddy! How was the escorting?"

"...some man tried to attack the heiress."

"Ah! Is she alright?"

"She is. Her brother protected her while me and Itachi got the man."

"Well, at least you got them all here safely. Here's dinner." She brought at curry and placed it on the table before him. He smiled at his daughter and began eating, thanking her, he continued.

Sakura smiled and put the leftovers in the fridge.

Kakashi thought back to the man.

'_I can only protect her, if I know what I am protecting her from...he knows something...Hiashi!'_

**-x-x-x-**

**Me: Hope you enjoy this chapter! Please regard me kindly! Read and Review! ^_^''**


	3. The Prophecy in Motion!

**W-F-A-E – Behind the Inland's Mist**

_**Summary – Four girls born in different countries of the world, brought together by a prophecy. May their journey be long and perilous, satisfying and joyful...may they encounter those loving and those heartless; the line between love and hate blur, lust and desire mingle, betrayal and forgiveness emerge. Let their journeys...bring them to each other.**_

_**Couples – Sakura-F-/? – Ino-E-/? – Temari-A-/? – Hinata-W-/? **_

_**You will learn the couples as we go, ^_^''**_

_**Rated: M**_

_**Genre: Adventure/Romance**_

_**NOTE: NO INNER DEMONS! Just so you know. ^_^''**_

**-x-x-x-**

**The Prophecy in Motion!**

**-x-x-x-**

_To JOY; give thanks,  
To sip and suck and drink of thee,  
To quench the fires within,  
To spread the pleasure to my soul,  
Thanks be to JOY, _

_To ANGER; give thanks,  
That burns and lights a fire within,  
That allows me distance from my pain,  
That moves me when I would be still,  
Thanks be to ANGER._

_To LOVE; give thanks,  
That fills my soul with light,  
That gives a pleasure shared,  
Thanks be to LOVE,_

_To PAIN; give thanks,  
That stops me when I would do wrong,  
That gives me access to my soul,  
That is the prod to guide me on,  
Thanks be to PAIN,_

_For JOY is the WATER of which we drink,  
ANGER the FIRE that burns within,  
LOVE the very AIR we breathe,  
And PAIN the EARTH from which we grow._

_When these four come to birth,_

_Their mothers soon return to earth,_

_Souls will return throughout the years,_

_And they will fight and mend our fears._

_.~.~.~._

_May the day come...we give thanks..._

**-x-x-x-**

**(Fire Country, Konoha)**

"_Sakura!"_

Sakura glanced over her shoulder and grinned when she saw Izumo trying to be as quiet as possible. Izumo, despite being the normal _'babysitter'_ for her father during his missions, was only six year older than her, making him eighteen. He had been woken up when she had snuck past his window which happened to be in the apartments next to her home. Being the overprotective guy he is, Izumo followed after to make sure she didn't do anything thing she wasn't supposed to do.

"_Hey, Izumo! You came to see that girl too?"_

"_You know why I came Sakura! Come on; let's go before we get caught!"_

It wasn't even sun up and she was already trying to sneak into the new arrivals compound.

"_No way!" _She glared at the older, _"Do you have any idea how hard it is to get past daddy? Asleep or awake, it's nearly impossible! I can't go back! Not without completing my goal!"_ Sakura jumped into the garden and looked about; silently, she moved as quickly as she could while making no noise and searched for the girls' room. She saw movement and ducked into the nearest room quietly, though, she obviously wasn't quiet enough.

"Who are you?"

Kagome jumped and turned to see the boy who had been with the girl during their arrival the other day. He was shirtless currently, which was more than enough embarrassment for her, not to mention it scared her half to death when he had so suddenly spoken. _"Shhh!"_

His eyes widened when she slid his door an inch to peak out only to shut it quickly when a man woman began making her way here. _"You do realize they could see you through the doors and walls had they know you were here, right?"_ Sakura jumped as she felt the boy right behind her whispering into her ear.

"_Don't Do That!" _She had her hand over her heart as she had her back pressed against the wall, keeping herself away from the boy who had a familiar cool smirk on his face, something she'd grown familiar with when with Itachi's younger brother and Kiba. _"W-what?"_

"_Why are you in my room? You are that girl from yesterday, right? You don't seem like the type of girl to sneak into a boy's room and─"_

"_No no no no no no no no noooooooooo~"_

He raised a brow and crossed his arms over his chest as she shook her head furiously. Something caught his attention and his eyes followed and saw a mark on her neck. "Hey, come here."

"_SHHHH!"_

"_Sorry; come here for a second though."_

She hesitated, but took a couple steps forward anyway. He pulled her forward and her face heated at the sudden closeness and skin contact. He tilted her head and moved her hair a bit; staring at the mark he frowned.

"_For some reason, you have the same look as many others do when they see my mark."_ She pulled away and held her hand to the encircled flame, _"I don't know why...ah! I am not here for that! I came to steal that girl away so that we could train together!"_ His eyes widened and she turned back to him, _"Where is the girl you were with?"_

"_...Hinata is the Heiress of the Hyuuga clan, she doesn't worry herself with training."_

"_But what if she, Hinata, is alone or one day put in the position she needs to protect herself? What then?"_

"_Fine, she's in the room next to mine, but I won't help you get her, she has to go on her own free will."_

"_Thank you!"_ Sakura checked outside once more before exiting the room and sneaking to the one next to the boys. She peaked in to make sure it was the right one and smiled when she found it was. Sneaking inside, she gently shook the girl awake and watched her sit up.

"Mmm~" She rubbed her eyes after stretching, "Neji?"

"_Who?"_

"Hm?" Hinata opened her eyes and looked up to Sakura. "Who are...oh, that girl on the gate, the one who knew our escorts."

"Daddy escorted you."

"I see,"

"Come on, quietly,"

Hinata frowned, "Where are we going? Should I dress for something?"

"Training!"

"Training? But I don't fight."

"What if you need to protect yourself one day?"

"...I guess it would be alright, but I have nothing to wear for fighting..."

Sakura frowned, looking the girl over, she had violet/black hair down past her shoulders and lavender/ white eyes, wearing a sleeping Kimono Sakura had a sudden idea that involved a certain dog boy and his sister. "We'll have to be quiet, come on."

She smiled, nodding; Hinata followed the girl quietly out of her room but didn't get too far before a black cloak was thrown over her shoulders.

"I can't believe you agreed."

Hinata looked behind her and smiled when she saw Neji standing their fully dressed in a beige top, black shorts and tabi blue sandals on his feet.

"Neji, you are coming too?"

"I thought you would stay." Sakura said, thankful he was fully clothed.

"I didn't say that. I said I wouldn't help you get her and the she had to agree willingly, not that I wouldn't come if she chose to go. I am her protector and...brother, so of course I'll follow."

"...right...let's go then."

Neji carried Hinata with them until they got to a random home where Sakura knocked on a window.

The window was opened and Kiba grinned, "There's that annoying pink woodpecker, what's up?"

"I need clothes!"

"..." He looked her over and raised a brow, "Why? You're dressed."

"For training, yes, I know I am. However, I'm going to train with an Heiress and her protector slash babysitter─ err, brother I mean."

"I see, and what, the girl needs something to wear?"

"Mm,"

"Bring her up, I'll get sis, she's making tea anyways, always gets up so early."

"Kay!" She looked down, "Bring her up Neji!"

Neji rolled his eyes and lifted his sister up before jumping onto the roof.

Sakura grabbed the window frame and swung inside, watching as Kiba shrugged his jacket on. "What, were you getting dressed?" She laughed when his cheeks flushed.

"I don't mind you coming in, you've slept here before, but I'm sure a princess doesn't need to see what color briefs I wear."

Sakura laughed. "Sorry, sorry," She helped Hinata in and watched Kiba's blush darken. "What's with you?"

"N-nothing. I'll go get sis!" Sakura grinned evilly as she sat down on his bed, _'Someone has a crush! Wait till I tell Naruto...hehe.'_

"Morning Sakura," Sakura looked to see Kiba's sister standing at the door with a beige duffle jacket, black top and black shorts. "Will this fit? I assumed that your friend was close to your size."

"She's is! This is Hinata!"

"A pleasure sweetie, this is just fine for you then, let's go somewhere for you to change."

Hinata nodded and followed her out of the room, leaving Sakura, Kiba and Neji waiting patiently.

"..."

Sakura lay back on his bed and suddenly laughed.

Kiba and Neji looked at her curiously.

"What's so funny?" Kiba asked.

"I forgot about Izumo, he followed me to the Hyuuga compound, what if he told daddy? Oh god, haha, I'm so dead when I get home!"

**-x-x-x-**

**(Wind Country, Suna)**

**-x-x-x-**

"Sir, no word of Temari, Kankuro or Gaara..."

The Kazekage glared at the man in front of him, "Incompetent fool, don't come here if you haven't found them!"

The man was slightly shaken by his lords' anger but stood and nodded anyways, leaving quickly with high hopes of finding the runaway siblings.

**-x-x-x-**

**(Wind Country, Somewhere)**

-x-x-x-

"Temari?"

Temari glanced to her left where Gaara sat. They were taking a small break before continuing. "Yes?"

"Where are we going?"

"I was wondering that too."

"River Country is closest, but also to predictable, it would be obvious where we were once they figured out we weren't in Wind anymore. We are going east, to Fire Country."

"But has Wind formed any Peace Treaties with Fire?" Kankuro asked.

"No, that's why we will be safe there,"

"**..."**

**-x-x-x-**

**(Earth Country, Iwa)**

**-x-x-x-**

Shikamaru sighed lazily. It was about eight or nine in the morning, and he was being pushed out of his bed. Two guesses who, first one didn't count.

"_Ino, sleep,"_

"No, get up you lazy─ AHG!"

"_Sleep,"_

Ino wasn't sure screaming would be enough to get her out of the tight embrace, but if Shikamaru didn't let go, she'd tear him limb from limb. He had suddenly pulled her to his bed and somehow, he'd managed to pull her beneath the blankets.

'_SHIKAMARU! I swear I'm going to kill him!'_ She blushed brightly at the warmth of his arms around her waist. _'But it's warm...'_

"_Your dad will get mad if he finds you here,"_

Blushing while doing so, she turned so that she now faced him, _"My dad knows that you are too lazy to try anything on me."_

"_...he thinks..."_

"_Hm?"_

"_Nothing,"_

**-x-x-x-**

"Hey, you two!"

Shikamaru pulled the warmth closer to him only to be thrown to the floor and out of his bed.

"AUGH! WHAT THE HELL!"

"_Hm?"_ Ino sat up tiredly and looked around, first spotting the blanket on the floor, then Shikamaru looking wide eyed, then turning to see what he was looking at, she saw her dad. _"Oh...hi daddy,"_

"Ino, let's go."

"Huh?" She frowned; looking at the fact that she was in Shikamaru's bed, still clothed at that, you think he'd be more lenient. "Daddy, I─"

"Go,"

"..." She looked at her father; thinking back, she never really was given the chance to speak during any disagreements. _'I want to speak,'_

"Ino─"

"I want to speak!"

"..." He waited patiently, "Well, speak."

Shikamaru stared at her, curious if she would say what had been bugging her for awhile.

"I-I'm leaving!"

"I thought as much, I'll see you at home."

Shikaku sighed, knowing about this since his son had mentioned it over dinner the other night; he knew that his dear friend was about to be horribly wounded by the only one he truly had left.

"No daddy! I'm leaving the village!"

"...nonsense, you're just throwing a fit."

"No I'm not!" She pointed to the corner of Shikamaru's room where a large bag lay against the wall. "I had come to say goodbye, but...well, he's as lazy as always, and only really cares about sleep, lacks any real motivations and moves only when necessary. So of course, I was delayed. I left you a note at home, but you caught me before it would do much good, but I'm still leaving."

"You are twelve years old, where will you go?"

"I won't tell you daddy, because I don't want you to find me. You can't protect me forever; I'm not always going to be your little girl."

Shikamaru sighed, "Yeah and I said I'd go with her,"

"**You did?"**

Shikamaru stuck a finger in his ear and twisted, trying to stop the ringing sensation. His father, Inoichi and Ino had both questioned him with loud curiosity. "Yeah, I did." He looked at Ino who gave a small smile.

"I see, damn this is troublesome,"

"Tell me about it." Shikamaru agreed with his father.

"I'll go tell your mother—"

"After I leave,"

"...after you leave..."

"**..."**

Inoichi looked heartbroken; his little girl really meant to leave him. Yes she was training as a Kunoichi, and Shikamaru would be with her and he was already at the top of his class as a Genin, training to be a Shinobi himself; but still.

"Then, can we go home, and repack? I'd at least like to make sure you have what you need for the trip to...wherever you are going."

"...Alright." Ino took her bag and followed her father home, Shikaku and Shikamaru sighed.

"Your mother will kill me; I changed my mind. You go tell her now, and...have you two told Choji?"

"Not yet,"

"You should."

"We will."

**-x-x-x-**

**Me: Here is the next chapter of W-F-A-E! Please Read and Review, SANKYU! I tried to make this chapter longer, so I hope this chapter is pleasing! ^_^"**


	4. Training: A Following of Shadows

**W-F-A-E – Behind the Inland's Mist**

_**Summary – Four girls born in different countries of the world, brought together by a prophecy. May their journey be long and perilous, satisfying and joyful...may they encounter those loving and those heartless; the line between love and hate blur, lust and desire mingle, betrayal and forgiveness emerge. Let their journeys...bring them to each other.**_

_**Couples – Sakura-F-/? – Ino-E-/? – Temari-A-/? – Hinata-W-/? **_

_**You will learn the couples as we go, ^_^''**_

_**Rated: M**_

_**Genre: Adventure/Romance**_

_**NOTE: NO INNER DEMONS! Just so you know. ^_^''**_

**-x-x-x-**

**Training: A Following of Shadows**

**-x-x-x-**

_To JOY; give thanks,  
To sip and suck and drink of thee,  
To quench the fires within,  
To spread the pleasure to my soul,  
Thanks be to JOY, _

_To ANGER; give thanks,  
That burns and lights a fire within,  
That allows me distance from my pain,  
That moves me when I would be still,  
Thanks be to ANGER._

_To LOVE; give thanks,  
That fills my soul with light,  
That gives a pleasure shared,  
Thanks be to LOVE,_

_To PAIN; give thanks,  
That stops me when I would do wrong,  
That gives me access to my soul,  
That is the prod to guide me on,  
Thanks be to PAIN,_

_For JOY is the WATER of which we drink,  
ANGER the FIRE that burns within,  
LOVE the very AIR we breathe,  
And PAIN the EARTH from which we grow._

_When these four come to birth,_

_Their mothers soon return to earth,_

_Souls will return throughout the years,_

_And they will fight and mend our fears._

_.~.~.~._

_May the day come...we give thanks..._

**-x-x-x-**

**(Fire Country, Konoha)**

**-x-x-x-**

"Hinata-Chan~" Sakura smiled, moving behind the girl, she used her foot to fix the girls stance. "You'd be knocked over before the fight even started. You should train with daddy and me! Though...after I talk things through with daddy, of course...he's still going to kill me after he finds out I snuck out."

"Snuck out, huh?"

She froze in mid-demonstration and gave a sheepish laugh before turning to see her dad leaning against a tree with his usual uniform in place and mask on. A lazy look in his eyes, but she saw the worry laced in them too. She walked up to him and took note of Izumo who was standing behind him. _"Tattletale,"_ She muttered.

"None of that, you aren't in trouble."

Sakura brightened at that and rushed forward, hugging Kakashi tightly around his waist.

"Now, why have you kidnapped the Hyuuga Heiress? Obviously you managed to talk her brother, Kiba and by the looks of those clothes, his sister, into being accomplices to your scheming too." He pulled out a book and she frowned, "Before you ask, it's new."

"I keep throwing those out, and you keep bringing them in...It's not good to read that rubbish; it'll turn your brain to mush!"

He chuckled, "You haven't answered my question."

"I didn't kidnap her! I suggested we train, she agreed! Right?" She looked to Hinata who gave a nervous nod.

"...her...train?"

"Daddy, will you train with us!" Her eyes sparkled at the thought.

"...fine."

"YAY!" She ran back to Hinata and took her hands in hers, "Now daddy is a Shinobi, so he's better at teaching than I am...you'll be able to follow better with him teaching us!"

"Mind if I join?" Neji asked from where he stood in the shade of the trees next to Kiba; moving to stand next to Hinata when he nodded.

Kakashi turned to Kiba who pulled his hands from his pockets. "What the hell, I'll partake..."

Sakura grinned; she loved her father so much. She lived every day of her life with the notion that making her father proud if her was all she needed. She would continue training, she would continue studying and she would continue learning. Perhaps her intense knowledge...maybe...would come in handy...someday...

**-x-x-x-**

**(Earth Country, Iwa)**

**-x-x-x-**

Shikamaru watched the two at the gates of Iwa. He, Ino and Chouji were leaving on their own to...well...he didn't really know where. It was all on a whim, and Ino said she'd tell them once their parents _prying_ _ears_ were out of hearing range. _'In other words, you'll know when we get there. Che, what does she take them for, gossipmonger's? Prying ears...' _He sighed, "How troublesome..."

"Shikamaru! You coming, or are we waiting for your royal carriage to take us there perhaps?"

"Keh; if anyone requires a carriage, Ino...it's the whiny spoilt princess." He commented, following after Chouji and his female _friend_.

"Whatever you lazy-pineapple!"

"..." His left eye twitched at the name, but other than that, he made no show that he'd hear her remark.

"You two aren't going to argue all the way to wherever we're going, are you?" Chouji asked, taking a barbeque chip from the bag in his hand.

"Be quiet Chouji!" Ino was insistently bossy since her father had found out about her leaving. She glanced behind her and stared at the gates where Inoichi, Shikaku, Chouza and of course Chouji's mom and Shikamaru's mom, stood watching them off. "Let's go..."

The three took off in a run, disappearing into the forest and vanishing from the sights of the parents who would worry about their children from then on.

"So...where are we going?" Chouji asked.

"...I here Konoha's nice this time of year." Ino said as she jumped from branch to branch.

"Konoha, huh..." Shikamaru smirked, "The heart of the Fire Nation...I hear it's got a clear view of the sky there."

"I just hope the food's as good as I heard."

"..." Ino smiled, _'Finally, something new...'_

**-x-x-x-**

**(Wind Country, Somewhere)**

**-x-x-x-**

Gaara followed his sister and brother with a small frowned. They were doing this for him, since his father was going to send him away...but why? He was okay with leaving...no, he didn't want to, but if his father said it was for the best...then... No! He shook his head; he couldn't think like that! _'Sister is risking her own safety; to see to mine...I will follow her without reserve!'_

"Oi!" Kankuro called back, "Keep up, brat!"

"Kankuro!" Temari popped him upside his head and smiled at Gaara, "Let's keep a steady pace, okay Gaara?"

"..." He wanted to be helpful to his sister, not hold her down. "Right!" He ran up to her and slowed his pace to an even run with her and Kankuro.

Kankuro grinned, "He's such a big boy, keeping up with the adults and all!" Kankuro laughed, only to be hit on the back of his head once more. He stopped laughing and turned to see Temari staring at him with a raised brow.

"What adults are you talking about? I'm seventeen, you're fifteen and Gaara's twelve, what adults?"

"..."

"Yeah, that's what I thought. Now no more talking, we should be in Fire Nation by nightfall. We'll probably be taken to the Hokage or something since we're passing the boarders without passports, and...that's if we're lucky."

Gaara looked at his sister curiously, "What if we aren't lucky?"

"..." She smiled down at him, "You don't need to worry about that, not right now, at least."

"..."

Kankuro watched the exchange, _'If we aren't lucky...we'll probably be killed on the spot. I know Suna doesn't take kindly to trespassers...I don't know how Fire Nation is...with those who aren't from their lands...or their friendly neighbors.'_

"KANKURO! DIDN'T YOU HEAR ME? I SAID..." SHE brought her foot up and kicked him square in the middle of the back, sending him flying past Gaara in a rush of wind, "GET GOING~!" She fumed at having to walk all the way back to drag _'kick'_ him from his thoughts. "Come on Gaara,"

"Right,"

The two continued running as Kankuro dizzily tried to run in a straight line, stumbling every once in a while as he tried catching his breath.

**-x-x-x-**

**(Fire Country, Konoha)**

**-x-x-x-**

Hinata was flushed in the cheeks, her bangs soaked with sweat, clung to her forehead like the underside of her hair did with her neck. "S-Sakura-Chan..." She called softly as she tried to catch her breath, "I should...p-probably...head home now. My father will wake up shortly, I...I would p-prefer to avoid h-his anger."

"Hm?" Sakura looked up from where she sat on the grassy ground. "It is about that time..." She smiled, "I'll walk back with you then!" She looked to her father who nodded, and then back to Hinata who smiled in thanks. Neji stood up and Sakura called out to Kiba, "I'll meet up with you at Naruto's, kay!"

"Yeah, alright!"

The three took off towards the Hyuuga compound, Hinata in a better than good mood, having made two new friends on the first morning since getting to Konoha and gaining a few lessons in Taijutsu as well.

"Your f-father is very k-kind, S-Sakura-Chan."

"Eh? HE'S SO PERVERTED! He's really lazy too!" She smiled softly to herself, "But he's strong and smart, and he is nice, like you said. He's more understanding than most parents, trustworthy among both children and Konoha Shinobi; he does what he can to take care of us. Most importantly, he's gotta be one of the most loving dad's ever...I wouldn't trade him for anything in the world."

Hinata stared at her for a moment before smiling, "I'm h-happy that I can be friends w-with such a w-wonderful person."

"Wonderful person?" Sakura frowned, "Who?"

Neji and Hinata looked curiously before smiling at her, "You of course, S-Sakura-Chan!"

"ME?" She stared flabbergasted and laughed, "I'm not as wonderful as you may think, but I'll take it!"

They stopped before the compound where an angry looking man stood.

"Uh oh..." Hinata looked worriedly between Sakura and her father. "I-I'll see you...another d-day...Sakura-Chan..."

"Hm?" She smiled, "Is this your dad?" She pointed at the man.

"Y-yes. H-Hiashi Hyuuga, of the main branch, h-head of the Hyuuga Clan."

"Wah? Cool!" She ran up to him and bowed respectfully, "It's an honor to meet you sir! My name is Sakura Hatake; nice to meet you!" She said, holding her hand out to shake.

He stared dangerously at her before taking her hand in his in a strong grip. Her's for a child, was similar to that of Neji's, but nothing compared to that of an adult, still, impressive for a child, and a girl at that.

"I'm sorry that Hinata wasn't here when you woke up, I'm sure it must have caused worry for you, but she was in good hands! I kind of kidnapped her and your son." She smiled, "Again, sorry about that!"

"..." Hinata frowned as Sakura carefully laid out all the blame for their absence on her shoulders. "F-father,"

Hiashi turned his eyes from the girl to his own daughter.

"Though...i-it is true that she s-snuck into the compound and into both o-of our rooms, the d-decision to follow her l-laid fully o-on me. N-Neji followed me to keep me out o-of harms way, but I ch-chose to go. I'm r-ready to a-accept any punishment you feel is needed!"

His eyes widened. Hinata; his weak-minded, timid, frail, delicate, cowardly and constantly uneasy daughter...had grown a backbone within just the few hours she'd been with this girl...this...Sakura Hatake. "Go inside, both of you,"

Hinata and Neji bowed and said soft farewells to Sakura before leaving. Hiashi stood silently before her until he was sure the two were out of hearing range. "What happened during her time with you?"

"...well...we trained. I came here to see if she would train with me, and she agreed...um...my father trained with us, as did Kiba...the Inuzuka Heir."

"I see; who is your father?"

"Kakashi Hatake, you should be able to find him with the Hokage."

"I will pay him a visit later."

"Alright then," She smiled, "I should head home. I would very much like to clean up and grab something to eat. Have a good day, Hyuuga-Sama!" She took off without another word, leaving him to stare after her before going inside to deal with the other two.

** -x-x-x-**

**(Earth Country, Somewhere)**

**-x-x-x-**

Ino clenched her fists irritably. "WHY ARE WE STOPPING!"

"I'm hungry!" Choji glared, "I want good food! None of those berries and leaves! Besides, most of the berries in this forest are poisonous and will cause digestive problems! We can stop and eat here!"

"What's the problem Ino? It's not like we aren't stocked with money. Between your dad, my dad and Chouji's dad, we've all been given enough money to get us settled in Konoha, at least an apartment, groceries, and we can get jobs. Let's eat here."

"..." She sighed, "Fine, but between us, no more than necessary with food. In other words...Don't order the menu, Chouji!"

"Mm," Chouji glared, but said nothing otherwise. The three entered the small eatery and took note of the cozy feel it had before sitting at a table.

"I reckon you three kids must be headin' into Fire, or are you comin' here to Earth?" A woman with brown hair tied up in a bun and blue eyes said as she walked over to their table. She handed the three of them menu's before offering a smile.

"We're heading to Fire," Ino answered as she scanned the menu. "Just the freshly tossed salad for me,"

"I'll have the house Raman." Shikamaru answered without looking at the menu.

"Hmm~"

"...your friend here isn't so easily capable of choosin' what to eat, is he?"

Ino frowned, "No, he isn't."

"I'll get the pork chops dish and a side of your barbeque ribs!"

"Anything else? Drinks perhaps?"

"What teas do you have?" Ino asked.

"Well, we have a specialty blend for morning, it kind of calms the nerves, but wakes you up. We have Earl Gray, a berry blend that gives you a kick; our Black Forest Tea is charmin', if I do say so myself! Oh, and then we also have a regular sweet ice tea."

Ino thought it over and smiled, "I'll have your morning blend that you mentioned."

"Sweet Ice Tea,"

"Sweet Ice Tea,"

Ino looked the two over and sighed at how boring they could be at times, "And that's all."

"It'll be out in just a while! Ya'll just sit back and relax!"

Something inside gave Ino the feeling that sitting back and relaxing would be easier said...then done.

**-x-x-x-**

**(Wind Country, Somewhere)**

**-x-x-x-**

"Sister Temari..." Gaara called out to her, taking hold of her hand in his.

"Hm? What is it?"

"...it feel's like we're being followed...but I don't see anyone..."

She stopped walking and turned around; Kankuro looked over his shoulder and gazed out over the sand curiously too. "...we should speed up, if we cross the boarder...we're in Fire territory...Suna can't touch us...father...can't touch us..."

"It may not be father..."

She knew what Kankuro meant only too well. She'd been trained to kill anyone who even pulled a weapon on her, since so many had tried to take her life at the mere knowledge of her being one of the four Prophecy Children. She hoped...that the other three...were having better luck in the...assassination...part of their lives. "Let's keep going."

**-x-x-x-**

**(Fire Country, Konoha)**

**-x-x-x-**

Sakura lay down on her back on the couch. Her father was in a meeting with the Hokage, joined by a woman by the name of Kurenai that had come with the Hyuuga clan, as well as Itachi, Anko and a few others. At the moment, she was reading over one of the Hokage's skill jutsu books that she'd gotten permission to borrow. Unlike most kids in Konoha, she didn't go to the Shinobi school of Konoha. Instead, her father trained her, and the Hokage would test her occasionally, giving her the same exams, quiz's and tests that the others took. She just moved at a quicker pace than the other kids of Konoha. The Hokage had compared her to Itachi Uchiha, who was a prodigy genius and prodigy Shinobi.

_**~CRASH~**_

Sakura shot up and flipped off the couch in time to avoid a kunai aimed at her head, imbedding itself deep into the cushion of the couch. _'...An...assassin?'_ She frowned, "Show yourself!" A black cloaked figured appeared before her and she took a small step back. "Who are you!"

"...my name isn't important, at this time. However, if you live long enough that we meet again...I shall tell you then." The person hidden beneath the black cloak turned to leave and Sakura held back a feral growl.

"THAT'S NOT GOOD ENOUGH!" A fire burned deep within her eyes and she pulled the Kunai from the couch cushion before throwing it straight at the cloaked figure that was quick to dodge it. However, she couldn't fight the smirk as she caught a glimpse of the face beneath the cloak. A man, with long reddish orange hair spiked, and an abundance of piercings along his nose and ears, his eyes hidden by the shadows and a scowl visible, stood before her. "Get out."

Her words echoed through the air before him, and then...he disappeared.

"..." She walked to the window and placed her hand on the Kunai that was sticking out of the wall. Pulling it, she caught the head covering of the cloak that had been removed with her well placed aim of the Kunai. _"If we meet again...I'll be sure to kill you..."_ Sakura left her house to report the incident. She couldn't call it an assassination attempt...since...really...she hadn't been in any danger...however; the man most definitely gave way to one piece of information. Whatever it was that happened back there...it was sure to happen again...

_...if you live long enough that we meet again..._

No, she was positive...similar occurrences were sure to take place again..._'I need to get stronger...I need to be able to protect myself...my friends...and...daddy...'_

**-x-x-x-**

**Me: So, it's been awhile, but here is a new update! I hope everyone enjoyed! Please leave me reviews, Sankyu~! ^_^''**


End file.
